Jet's Life
by PaperFox19
Summary: Jet's life is slipping away. Aang calls upon even past water Avatar, using the avatar state. He gives up and lets all the chakra's flow. The power of all the past water avatars flows through him, and he heals Jet. Jet/Aang Warning Yaoi Slash Boy/Boy Do Not Read If You Do Not Like
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Jet/Aang

Do not read if you do not like

Focused mostly on american cartoons this week and started my test fics

This fic has been sitting on the back burner for to long and i can't stand the thought of Jet dying anymore

Jet's Life

Jet's life is slipping away. Aang calls upon even past water Avatar, using the avatar state. He gives up and lets all the chakra's flow. The power of all the past water avatars flows through him, and he heals Jet. Jet/Aang

Chap 1 Masters of Water

Jet was dying, he broke free from his mind control but he was paying for it with his life, he managed to protect Aang but was seriously injured. Kataara tried to heal him but her skills were not enough. "It's ok I'm going to be fine."

"He's lying." Toph said and Aang clenched his fists, he took a deep breath and connected the last pool of his chi. His arrows glowed and his eyes lit up.

"No he will be fine." Aang summoned the water from the air and made enough to cover Jet's body in water. Aang focused and channeled every single Water Avatar in his past life, He pushed his hands into the water and began to heal Jet.

The gang watched in shock, and awe. Jet let out bubbles of air, he was getting healed but he was losing oxygen. Aang without even thinking about it leaned down and pressed his lips to Jet's, he filled the teen's lungs with air. The kiss awakened something in Jet something he never felt before. Jet's eyes began to glow and he was pulled into a strange world.

He was surrounded by the water benders of Aang's avatar past lives. 'Grasp at this a second chance at life and learn from it.' These words echoed in the abyss. The water benders vanished leaving only Aang himself.

Aang held his hand out to Jet. "Let's go…"

Jet took Aang's hand and the two left the strange world.

Aang had did it, Jet was healed and their lips were still touching. Aang gasped and quickly broke the kiss, "I'm sorry." Aang said his cheeks were red.

"Don't be you saved my life thank you." Jet said and he pulled Aang into another kiss. "What?!" Kataara screamed pointing at the two. Jet broke the kiss to stare at Kataara.

"We can talk about this later right now we have to save the city." Aang said and everyone got ready for the fight of their lives. Jet's life would change the flow of history…for better or worse?

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Aang/Jet

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 A Warrior's Spirit

The crew now with Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot they left Lake Laogai only to fall into a trap by Long Feng. They were surrounded by Dai Li agents, the earth benders made massive walls of stone and were all ready to attack. "So you survived, no doubt thanks to the Avatar." Long Feng glared at Aang and Jet quickly blocked him and returned the man's glare with his own.

"Jet the earth king has invited you to lake Laogai." Long Feng expected Jet to fall under his control, but Aang's water bending had healed Jet completely including Long Feng's influence.

"You should have just obeyed the rules, Dai Li arrest them." He ordered but they froze as Momo came flying down chirping. Before the Dai Li could attack Appa came flying in and bashed threw the stone walls and Toph and Aang were able to use the distraction to rip the Dai Li from the earth and sent them flying into the lake.

Long Feng glared at Jet and sent stones at him which were destroyed by Jet's hook blades. He rushed at Long Feng ready to strike him, Long Feng created a staff of stone and began to fight with Jet.

Some Dai Li got up and began to fight. Longshot kept their stone gloves at bay using his arrows, Toph and Aang used earth bending and really began to teach the agents a lesson.

Long Feng was having trouble, Jet was a skilled fighter and although he was a skilled earth bender Jet was a true warrior, and he was mad. Jet's hook blades quickly destroyed Long Feng's stone staff, and disarmed him. "You insolent brat." Long Feng struck out with earth bending, but Appa grabbed Jet and pulled him away. He sat Jet next to Aang and turned to growl at Long Feng.

"I can beat you all on my own." Long Feng went to kick Appa and use earth bending at the same time, Appa bit Long Feng's leg and sent him flying across the lake, much like a skipping stone.

Aang jumped onto Appa and hugged the beast. "I missed you buddy." Jet smiled at Aang, he was happy to see the two united again. Longshot came over and elbowed him in the side. The boy was grinning and nudged his head in Aang's direction. Jet blushed and scratched the back of his head. Longshot gave him a thumbs up, and Smellerbee grinned at him. His friends knew it, Jet was in love now it was up to the warrior to open himself up to Aang.

To be continued


End file.
